Lingerie soldier Papillon Rose G (plot)
The original plot of the Lingerie Senshi Papillon Rose G movie, as found in the original website's archives. Plot 'Chapter 01 – Mysterious Prologue' Tsubomi-chan, an 18 year old high school student (re-doing her first year) attending Saint Christoly Girl’s Academy, was stretched out on her bed in her bedroom, her hand moving bit by bit and moaning. “Ah! It’s, it’s so long! And it’s inside me!” “Oh!Oh, hitting so deep… ouch! But it’s amazing! What a strange feeling! I can’t, somehow! It’s coming, it’s coming! Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!” You see, Tsubomi, who had been getting earwax out of her ears, screamed out in surprised when she got a huge lump out. Atthe same time, the people of Earth, without a clue that an alien assassin hoping to invade the Earth was drawing near, spent all their time having lewd sex, just like animals in season. 'Chapter 02 – Mysterious Filipina Peddler' In front on the Kabuki Butterfly’s Lingerie Shop and looking like a bunch of pimps stood Shizuku-chan, Anne-chan and Ushio-chan, as they had promised to meet up with Tsubomi-chan. Ushio-chan, irritated with Tsubomi as she was late and still hadn’t showed up, threatened, “That bitch, today I’ll beat her until she’s leaking out of all three orifices!” A little girl holding out some weird-looking food stood in front of Ushio-chan, who had by now got all her hysteria out of her system. “These are a delicacy from Hokkaido! ” said the girl. The girl holding the strange delicacies looked like she was from somewhere in South-East Asia. Suddenly Shizuku-chan and the others were lost for words. Anne-chan, who had had experience with partners who aren’t Japanese, exclaimed without thinking, “Are you traitor!” causing the surprised little girl to burst into tears. “My boss… if I don’t sell, he’ll… Rubi… accused of 48 murders…” she sobbed. Shizuku-chan,ever with terrible self-confidence, didn’t understand what the little girl meant, but she comforted her all the same. Thinking that they could get rid of the persistent little girl if they gave her their spare change, reluctantly the three of them decide to each buy one of the strange delicacies. 'Chapter 03 – Mysterious Gorgeous Brother and Sister' An angry looking woman wearing gaudy jewellery stood atop an earthen pipe in the vacant lot of the New Kabuki Butterfly. The crazed woman screamed “Ombroso!” and a similarly dressed man with a stunned expression on his face appeared before her. “How is the plan going? Hydrus,” the crazed woman asked, while munching on some delicacies. “Like this, perhaps?” said the man, his expression turning more into a smile. “Don’t make a vulgar face at me!” snapped the woman, knocking the man down. “You’re so mean, Sis!” he whined, just like Katsuo-kun. “Understand? My name is Hydra-sama!!” said the crazed woman, throwing a mysterious small bag containing the delicacies to her younger brother and underling, Hydrus. Just then, a South-East Asian-looking girl joined them. “Boss, here, it’s today’s “harvest (kariage),” the girl said, handing over some coins and several bank notes to Hydrus. “That’s profits (uriage), not harvest (kariage), right, Rubi?” said Hydrus kindly, giving the new bag containing the delicacies to the girl, Rubi. “Yet, enough to go back to the Philippines, for the plane fare, have I earned enough?” “Airfare to the Philippines? …Ha, not enough yet! Quickly carry out the next part of the plan!” said Hydra coldly to Rubi. Suddenly Rubi clutched her chest and crumpled to the floor. “What’s wrong? Rubi!!” gasped Hydrus, rushing over to her side. Rubi pushed Hydrus away and said with a downhearted smile, “I’m, fine… Thank you… Boss,” and went once more back to peddling. “Hmph! Don’t you worry about that little brat, instead help make more of these pig ears infected with the special virus that I, Hydra-sama, created! Once they eat one of these every Earthling will become sexually impotent! They won’t be able to reproduce and prosper any more! This planet will then belong to us, the Black Snake Clan! Ombroso! Bwahahahahahaaaa!!” These two suspicious people were castaways from space who planned to suppress Earth sexuality. As they wanted to prevent the people of Earth from breeding and bring about their downfall, they are a pair of horrible people trying to make the Earth into their own planet! And those delicacies are not from Hokkaido at all, they are instead a delicacy from Okinawa, made from pigs’ ears called “Mimigaa.” 'Chapter 04 – Mysterious Black Papillons' “Waaaa, I’m late, I late!” wailed Tsubomi-chan as usual, looking like an absolute idiot as she ran. She finally got to where Shizuku-chan and the others were waiting and she noticed that the three of them were eating something. Being a silly girl who gets annoyed when people have things when she doesn’t, Tsubomi-chan suddenly recognised the delicacies the girls had and stretched out her hand to take one. “My boss’, these delicacies, would you like one?” said Rubi, the girl who had sold the three girls the delicacies. However Tsubomi-chan, scatterbrained as ever, had forgotten her wallet. Once again she was laughed at by everyone. To make matters worse she was even laughed at by a puppy. That day the weather was lovely. However, looking carefully around 69% of the people in the Kabuki Butterfly were in pain.“This… why on earth is this happening!?” cried Tsubomi-chan, surprised. It was time! Tsubomi-chan’s breasts were groped from behind by an unusually pale guy. That guy was squeezing Tsubomi-chan’s breasts with a strange expression on his face while moaning in weird voice. “Iyyaaaaaa!” screamed Tsubomi-chan vulgarly, kicking the guy in the crotch as hard as she could and getting free. And Tsubomi-chan and her friends, sensing this for them normal bad situation, transformed into Papillon Soldiers! “Rose Orgasm Power, Erection!!” Without delay, Papillon Rose fought the pale men! Rose beat them immediately with her special attack. “Rose Honey Love Enemagra!!” Rose thought the problem had been solved once and for all, but the pale men started to multiply one after another! Following Rose, Margarette, Lily and Dalia all used their special attacks. However, all of a sudden Margarette, Lily and Dalia doubled over in pain. The flower orbs contained in the three girls’ Secret Shrines glowed with an eerie, dark light and reacted. And after emitting a light so bright it would blind you, standing there were Margarette, Lily and Dalia, with villainous expressions on their faces and looking thoroughly evil. The three introduced themselves as the Black Papillons and attacked, aiming for Rose’s butt!! What on earth is going to happen to Papillon Rose!? 'Chapter 05 – Mysterious Wandering Man ' Rose wetted herself because of her three friends’ horrific transfiguration and the anal torture. What a horrible thing! It was time! The faces of those three girls who had turned evil were splattered with a liquid that smelt of cum. Unable to stand the horrible smell the three of them ran away with their tails between their legs. The man responsible for flinging the cum-smelling liquid approached Rose. And so he handed Rose a replacement pair of crimson panties, and turned to leave. “Wait, you’re… no way… Dandy Lion-sama?” said Rose, rushing over and clinging to the man. The man who looked back over his shoulder, somehow he looked just like the Dandy Lion who Tsubomi-chan had once loved, that is to say he looked like the supposedly dead Hikaru Shishiō. However as he was wearing a red mask you couldn’t tell exactly… “I am the galaxy’s wandering man, Kojirō … Beware of delicacies and unboiled water… Ciao, Tsubomi,” said the man as he left. “Ma, Manko ? Delicacies? Unboiled Water? Ciao?” muttered Rose. Rubi, who up until now had been observing the events taking place, spoke to Rose, “Erm, Boss, good job… No! I mean, are you, okay?” “This… This is your… This is all your fault! You and those stinky delicacies have…! Everyone is…! Apologise! I’m gonna make you pay! You little bitch!” Due to her feelings being out of control, or perhaps due to her personality, or maybe for other unknown reasons Rose beat the crap out of Rubi. Rubi, who had no idea what Rose was saying, just sobbed. 'Chapter 06 – Mysterious Susukino Soldiers' “Ombroso! You’ve done well!” said Hydra-sama, arriving at the scene. Her gaudy figure appeared in front of Rose. Hydra-sama was surprised to see a girl there and declared, “The people on this planet really can solve everything with food, can’t they? Appetite for food and appetite for sex, it’s all the same! This pork will sort out both!” Rose, who somewhat understood these dark events, angrily forgot herself and launched herself at Hydra-sama, but was pushed away by someone. That someone was Hydra-sama’s younger brother Hydrus, who had subdued Black Margarette, Black Lily and Black Dalia. “To think, these kind of little girls are guardian soldiers… even this planet’s not a big deal,” said Hydra-sama, sneering at the Papillon Soldiers. “Okay, this is the end!” commanded Hydra-sama. With a sigh of disappointment, Hydrus ordered the Black Papillons to attack Rose once again. “Wa, Wait! You guys attacking me is just mean~! Hey, didn’t we always fight the enemy together~!” cried Rose, just running away from the Soldiers who couldn’t feel even an ounce of emotion. “Stop right there!” Three silhouettes appeared in front of the Black Papillons. “Gah… No way! You guys are…!?” gasped the Black Papillons, absolutely terrified. "Invited by the new foolishness, Papillon Petite-Rose! Cute activities!!" "Likewise! Invited by the new foolishness, Papillon Adonis! Obscene activities!!" "Likewise, invited by the new foolishness, Papillon Lupinus! Indecent activities!!" The Susukino Faction Papillon Soldiers, Papillons Petite-Rose, Adonis and Lupinus, had arrived! Petite-Rose, Adonis and Lupinus violently collided with the Black Papillon Soldiers. Petite-Rose used her special attack, Little Rose Milky Paipan, and Adonis and Lupinus returned fire with Summon Beast Silver Fenris and their unison attack Falling Particle. However, they were in a battle where they are evenly matched and by attacking their fellow comrades the Papillon Soldiers face the danger of being annihilated! Petite-Rose and the other Susukino Soldiers participation in the battle was unexpected, but since everything had turned out okay for Hydra-sama, she laughed out loud in a strange voice. It was time! Rubi had just been standing there nervously but her Secret Shrine started to glow with a dark light. Petite-Rose eyed her suspiciously. That was the light that the Papillon Soldier of Darkness held! “That light is…!? It can’t be! The Soldier of Darkness has been reincarnated in thisera of time!?” gasped the surprised but hardly innocent little girl. Hydra-sama, terrified of the strong power of the light contained in Rubi’s unusual Secret Shrine, she fired a beam like attack at Rubi and shouted, “How troubling, but you will die here!” But Hydrus jumped in front of Rubi and protected her. Due to Hydra-sama’s attack once in a while making a direct hit, Hydrus fainted in agony. He was doomed. Knowing he would die, Hydrus pushed his “little friend” into the shocked and confused Rubi, and like that he passed away. Hydra-sama, untouched by the horrible farce, declared that she would deal with the Papillon Soldiers. It was now up to Rose to show what she was made of! Aquirt of familiar white liquid was splattered across Hydra-sama’s face. That’s right. Again, it was the galaxy’s wandering man, Kojirō. 'Chapter 07 – Mysterious Nose Hook' In order to protect the stumbling Hydra-sama, the Black Soldiers coiledaround Rose and Dandy as if they were zombies, trying to kill them . “There’s only one way to turn them back to normal! Give them the ultimate humiliation,” said Kojirō, passing some suspicious SM goods to Petite-Rose and the others. “I’m sorry, but no matter how you look at it, I’m an M, you know!” said Rose, hesitating and showing just how big of an idiot she is. Petite-Rose, Adonis and Lupinus snatch Rose’s gear off her go for the Black Soldiers’ faces with the ultimate humiliation play. Since there were too many toys and goods, they took the opportunity to also try using them on Rose! “What… the… hell are you doing?” said Rose, looking a little delighted. Margarette, Lily, and Dhalia were finally turned back to normal. However, Rose, who had been subjected to the humiliation play even though she hadn’t turned evil, was rather aroused so she grabbed hold of Kojirō’s mask and ripped it off. The soldiers were surprised when they saw his undisguised face! After all that, the true identity of the mysterious wandering man Kojirō was the supposedly dead Dandy Lion… Yes, that’s right! He was Hikaru Shishiō. “Now, I exist only as a spirit, but by borrowing Rose’s power to give life I was able to create a physical presence in this world. That Hydra-sama is hiding a horrific power. I don’t have any time left, Tsubomi, but I have something I was unable to tell you while I was still alive… I love you, now and forever. Farewell, until we meet in the next life, Tsubomi… Do something to deal with that horrible woman!” said Dandy as he disappears. Something falls to the ground. It was somehow the huge lump of ear wax that Tsubomi got out of her ear in the first chapter, the “Mysterious Prologue.” 'Chapter 08 – Mysterious Soldier Cosmos' “Hikaru~~!” wails Rose. She’d never been much good in battle to begin with, but she was gradually getting more and more useless. And so Rubi asked Hydra-sama, who had wiped the stinky liquid off her face, a question. “Boss, will you let me, go back to the Phillipines?” Hydra-sama, annoyed, told her flatly, “Huh? As if you could ever make enough money selling those delicacies!” Rubi’s body started to shake, and she screamed as loudly as she could, “I’ve, been tricked again… Japanese people, all of them…are liars! Boss! The one I’ll never forgive… is you!!!” At that moment, the Flower Orb in Rubi’s Secret Shrine gave off a suspicious light. “Just as I thought, that light is… Papillon Cosmos!” gasped Petite-Rose, her face going pale. She was confident Rubi was Papillon Cosmos, the soldier who wielded the ultimate technique. “Why? How has Papillon Cosmos been awakened?” Petite-Rose asked Adonis and Lupinus, acting like a little brat on the phone in the living room. “…It can’t be… Hydrus’ seed from earlier made the seed in her Secret Shrine awaken?” That’s right. The power of Hydrus, who had screwed Rubi in his confusion, had caused Cosmos to awaken. Rubi, who somehow understood, finally transformed! “Cosmos Orgasm Power, Erection!” And so, there appeared the Forbidden Soldier, Papillon Cosmos! Cosmos,her face full of anger and sadness, approached Hydra-sama. Absolutely terrified, Hydra-sama screamed, “You bitches! Don’t you dare do anything to me!” Promptly the group of pale men gathered there, coming from all over the place. Rose and the others were jostled around and groped by the men. When their evil hands touched Cosmos, she unleashed a power so strong it could wipe out a planet and leave no trace behind. “Boss… This is goodbye…”. Cosmos unleashed her special attack, shouting, “Cosmic Virgin Again!” 'Chapter 09 – Mysterious Final Battle' Kabuki Butterfly was bathed in the white light from Cosmos’ special attack. In the blink of an eye a dark shadow expanded, swallowing up the pale men one by one and wiping them out. The shadow continued to spread so that it completely enveloped the New Kabuki Butterfly. “You, Filipina, that’s enough!”shouted Rose, but as the dark shadow was that much more noisy Cosmos didn’t hear her. Hydra-sama tried to frantically escape from the shadow. However the furious Cosmos was blocking her way. Thinking that at this rate she’ll be injured, Hydra-sama took over control of Cosmos’ body as a parasite. Having taken control of Cosmos’ body, Hydra-sama uses Cosmos’ powers from before and she haphazardly fired more dark shadows, indiscriminately destroying people! “The only one who can stand up to this power is Papillon Flora!” said Petite-Rose. Rose hated Petite-Rose for saying this, but she was held down and the power of everyone’s Flower Orbs was forced into Rose’s Secret Shrine. Rose unwillingly accepts everyone’s power and transforms into Flora. And so she fires a rainbow light attack at Cosmos in an attempt to purify the ever increasing shadow. However, Cosmos, now holding the combined powers of Cosmos and Hydra-sama’s Black Snake powers, was unstoppable! Petite-Rose, using her cunning, cries out, “Rubi! You won’t be able to go back to the Philippines like this! Everyone’s waiting for you there!” in an attempt to make Cosmos remember her homeland and her big family. “Rubi, wants to go back, back to the Philippines!”Rubi’s consciousness within Cosmos resisted due to her feelings of homesickness. At that moment, all of a sudden Cosmos gasped, “Gah!” and coughed up blood, falling to the ground. Rubi’s body was being devoured by the virus that was inside the delicacies that Hydra-sama had been peddling. Hydra and Rubi’s consciousnesses battle it out inside Cosmos, but the earth had already been covered by the dark shadow. Rubi cried out, “My body, it’s already dead…” “No… You can’t give in, Cosmos!” said Rose. From inside Cosmos, Rubi struggled to say while vomiting up blood, “Flora! Please, save me, there must be something, you can do!” Rose finally was prepared to take a stand for humanity. “Alright! I’m definitely going to save you!” “Everyone, please! Lend me more of your power!” Flora pestered the other soldiers, like a dog on heat.Flora accepted everyone’s power and attacked Cosmos with one strike using all of her strength. And with that incredible amount of power everything above ground vanished into white light… 'Chapter 10 – Mysterious Epilogue' When Tsubomi-chan regained consciousness, she was floating naked amongst the stars. If honest, Tsubomi-chan had always been a bit interested in being an exhibitionist, so she was just a bit turned on by this. She looked around and saw that Shizuku-chan, Anne-chan, Ushio-chan, and even Kotsubomi, Futanari-san and Mitsuzuki-san as well were swimming about happily naked in the ocean of space. All of a sudden, Rubi appeared in front of everyone. “Papillons, everyone, thank you,” she said. “I, can make all of you, be reborn again, it’s okay.” “Eh? Isn’t your vagina still a bit too narrow to do that, Rubi?” asked Tsubomi-chan, getting the wrong end of the stick. Rubi smiled mysteriously. The souls of the Papillon Soldiers drifting about in space rushed off in search of new bodies. Before Tsubomi-chan had realised it she had been wrapped in a ball of light, and she found herself back at the New Kabuki Butterfly. Tsubomi-chan came out of the light and bumped into a certain man. “Hey, watch where you’re going, you idiot!” snapped Tsubobmi-chan. “Oi Oi, you came outta nowhere…” replied the man, Hikaru Shishiō. Coming to her senses, Tsubomi-chan remembered that she was still naked. All of a sudden, a group of Policemen surrounded Tsubomi-chan and her friends and informed them, “Oi, you guys, we’re arresting you for public indecency!” “No~ way! You perverts!” screamed Tsubomi-chan, running away. “I’ve had enough of this, too! I’m sorry!” said Kotsubomi, running away too. Everyone was chased right through the town, completely starkers. Tsubomi-chan wailed, “We’ve just saved the world, you know! Waaah, how did it end up like this?!” Wherever there is life, these girls, the Papillon Soldiers will have something to protect. That is because what they do is the basic act of creating new life. The End